Our Favorite game
by Supernaturalcreature
Summary: Tris and Julia are twin sisters and they love to trick people especially man. Tris chooses dauntless so they can trick people together. When Tris comes to dauntless they keep distance from each other so nobody knew they are twins. They decided to trick Eric and Four and pretend being each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hy Guys! Here is a new story. I hope you will enjoy it. Please review. I want to know what you think about my stories. I do not own the character's except Julia. All the credit goes to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

Tris's P.O.V

I and my twin sister like to fool people very much especially man. She chose dauntless last year and now it's my turn and on choosing ceremony I chose dauntless so we can fool everybody together. We had a plan, that wherever we went first enters one of us and after a while another. And we were keeping distance from each other and meet only in secret so nobody knew that we were tweens. The next day early in the morning when everybody where still sleeping I and my twin sister Julia met in the Pit in our secret place where there were no cameras.

"I want to start our plan with Four and Eric. When I first came here I watch the other candidates but I liked them the most. I have already done so they are crazy over me. Today I will meet with Eric and you will meet Four and the next time we change places," she said giggling like a child.

"Yes I agree. The others seemed to me too easy targets. We chose this faction to have fun. So let's start. We can say that we are professionals in this business. Tell me about that Four. I want to know everything about him so I can play my role naturally," I say laughing.

She told me everything about that boy how they started dating secretly so no one knew and how he let her in fear landscape, and the fact that he hates his father. His father was beating him regularly. Four's mother ran away when he was a child. After a while she died. He is from abnegation too and he is a virgin.

"And listen Four is stern and somewhat rough when he is near initiates. But he is very soft and relaxed when he is near me. His real name is Tobias he likes when I call him Tobias," she said with cunning smile.

She went to the dormitory I waited a few minutes and went to the dormitory too.

After training I and Four met at out secret place in the pit and Julia went to meet Eric in his apartment.

When I sat next to him he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. We sat there for a while. Then he touches my face and leans in close letting our lips brush and starts kissing me and I kissed him too. I put my arm around him tracing my finger up the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. We kiss for a while. Those were passionate and somewhat hungry kisses. Then he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"I missed you. Yesterday we had new initiates and I was busy. Is it very pathetic to miss if we hadn't met one day?" he asks with cute smile.

I put my head on his shoulder and say.

"No it's not. I missed you too. I even had a dream where we were lying on bed and just kissing" I say.

"We can make your dream real you know. We can lie in my bed and just kiss. Nothing else. You can come at night when everyone will be sleeping," he whispers in my ear.

"Wait for me and I might come," I say laughing.

After a while I left him and went to canteen. I took mashed potato and piece of dauntless cake. At night when everyone was sleeping I went to meet with Julia.

I told Julia all about my time with Four and she told me about her time with Eric and we laughed a lot at how easy it is to trick them.

"So. Will you go and meet Four in his apartment?" I asked trying to manage my laughter.

"Of course. But I want him to wait for me," she says with a sly look.

We talked and laughed a lot and two hours later Julia went to Four's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! So here is a new chapter I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews.**

Julia's P.O.V

When she went to see Four I went to see Eric in his apartment. His apartment is larger than mine. He has two bedrooms. One is a guest bedroom and his living room is bigger than mine. When I came in I called for him but he was never nowhere to be seen. I came to his living room and called for him. He came and embraced me from behind with he's big and strong hands and started to kiss my neck. I turned to face him and we started to kiss passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands are on my waste. He pushes me to a wall pressing his muscular body against me kissing me harder.

"Eric," I moaned.

He travels down to my neck kissing and biting it. Then he starts to lick my collarbone. He picks me up and goes to the couch. I am sitting on his lap. We start kissing again but now or kisses are hungry. I put my hand into his hair. I removed my shirt and Tobias removes his. We lay down on the sofa. While kissing he unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor. He started sucking my boobs at first gently and then a little rougher. I started to moan louder and arch my back and he starts kissing my belly. Then we started to kiss again. After a while we were just and then he broke the silence.

"I know what you're thinking. I am a mind reader," he said smirking.

"So tell me," I said laughing.

"You are thinking how hot Eric look naked," he said teasing me.

"Keep your dreams to yourself. I am just an innocent girl," I said mocking him.

He just laughs.

"Want to know what I was thinking?" he asked with a sly smile.

"If you say that you weren't thinking about me I will strangle you," I said giggling like a child.

"I thought how hot you look and you drive me crazy" he said widely smiling.

I blushed and tried to hide my face in his chest.

"I hate to say but I have to go," I said sadly.

We got dressed and when we reached the door he pushed me to a wall and kissed passionately. I wrap my hands around his neck and kissed him harder. Then he pulled away and opened the door.

I went for a walk around the pit and then I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I went to the dormitory, lay down and waited for everything to fall asleep, so I could go and see the Tris. At midnight I quietly got up and went to our secret place.

We talked and laughed about our time with boys and two hours later I went to Four's apartment and Tris went to sleep. When I reached Four's apartment I knocked several time. Tobias opened the door and he was shirtless.

"Come in," he said widely smiling.

I came in and he closed the door. When we were in his living room he picked me up and took me to his bedroom. He laid me in his bed and lay down beside him. He put a hand around my neck pulling me closer. I kissed him with a hungry kiss and he kisses me back. When we pulled away I said.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. I could not come earlier. I missed you very much and wanted to see you. As soon as I was sure that everyone was asleep I rushed to you," I said with soft voice.

"I waited for you. I thought you changed your mind and won't come. And I missed you too. Stay here for the night and early in the morning I'll wake up so you can go to dormitory and nobody will know that you have spent the night here," he said widely smiling.

"I'll stay," I said with a cute smile.

He starts kissing my neck. Then he unclasps my bra and hungrily kisses my boobs. I turn us over and kiss him harder. We were rolling on the bed kissing and laughing. After a while we pulled away for air and he got up and went to his drawer.

"You need to change into something more comfortable," he said.

He took a shirt for me from his drawer. When I put on his shirt, he looked me and said.

"I like you in my shirt. You look in it better than I do," he says lying down.

"I know," I said laughing.

I fell asleep with Tobias's hands around my waist. He woke me up early in the morning and I went to dormitory. Everyone is still sleeping. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
